fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
OC Submission Rules
Rules for OCS OC submissions are welcome but we have rules to what we do and do not allow on the site failure to follow any will result in punishments. Number 1 Oc types: It must be Sonic or a Sonic based X-Over OC in order for it to be posted on this site and must be original not a Fan Character as those are different from Original Characters. Number 2 basic information requied: All OCS must have a name and be featured in one or more stories on Fanfiction.net to be posted on this site with the following: * Description of the character * character art or physical description * the story (or stories) he/she has appeared in Number 3 story content: All OCS in stories not made by the owner must note the author of said story and a link to the story. failing to obey this rule will result in admin editorial and possible suspension for multiple offenses Number 4 OC owenership: You do not have to own the OC to submit him/her you have to note the OC owners username on Fanfiction.net and/or include a profile link. Failing to abide by this rule will result in admin editorial and possible account removal from the site. Should an OC's owner change please either change the information or ask an admin to do it for you. Number 5.1 Regarding the content of Artwork, stories and comtent of Character pages OC art must be hand drawn or non official art. In other words No Copyrighted images with minor changes to color or design. This includes the use of character makers unless the author of the program is credited for the image. Also any recolored art from official art work is illegal and not allowed on this site. The same applies for any text or relations you may not make a page for official series characters. They are all copyrighted and not allowed under this sites rules. Any external links to sites that allow it or official character's owners sites however are allowed. Also any fanfiction that has an "M" rating in accordance to the Fiction Press rating guide are allowed to be mentioned but explicet content is not preasant and a warning of sais raiting. Providing a link to the story is not allowed as it would be NSFW. All relations must be Sonic or My Little Pony related. These are the allowed universes for this site any other series relations is not allowed. For example say your OC is friends with Ichigo Kurosaki from the anmie Bleach you may not list that or note it on this site. Number 5.2: Prohibited Content All content must be safe for work that means it must not contain any of the following and it is up to the websites admins and users/visitors to decide if it is safe for work. The Following is not allowed: # Sexual Content: Any from of explicit nudity or sexual interactions, poses or references failure this is a zero tolerance rule and you will be banned from the site should you break it # Explicit Language: The use of explicit language is also forbidden however words such as "damn" and "hell" are allowed in the proper context # Excessive blood and other violence: The use of excessive blood and gore such as: Vasts amounts of blood, parts of the body torn off, torn and mangled flesh etc. is also not allowed # Copyrighted works: If the image is not original and recolor of official art or made on a character maker (Without giving credit) it is not allowed this is also a zero tolerance rule and you will be banned for using copyrighted images. Number 6: all OCS are subjected to Admin removal or editorials All characters can be edited or removed by admins with no warning or notice. Should you find your page gone contact the owner for an explanation of why and weather or not it can be restored. Number 7: Ease of Access when submitting an OC make sure to add him/her to the Current OCS Page for user convenience or ask for help by the owner or admin. Number 8: Privacy When posting an OC please understand that you may be criticized for it in good, bad or both ways. You as the owner or poster of the character understand that by posting you accept the risk of negative feedback and will not delete comments unless they include the following. # Intense Hazing: If the user's comment it over the top and is targeted more as a tool of cyber bullying or hazing it can be removed # Not Relevant: If the comment has no relevance to the OC or any part of him/her on the page then it can be removed # Vulgar Language: As with rule 5.2.2 the use of explicit and vulgar language is not allowed and the comment may be removed at any time however unlike with 5.2.2 the use of the words hell and damn are not excluded from this rule and are also not allowed # Threatening or harassment: If a comment is threatening in any way, shape or form to anyone the page maker or a visitor it is not allowed and will be removed as a result. Remember a threat even online can be a serious thing and we will not tolerate that. If there are multiple comments for the purpose to harass a user it will be removed and the posters account instantly deleted this is a zero tolerance rule. # Trolling, poor spelling and related content: If a comment has poor spelling or if meant for the purpose of internet trolling it is prohibited and the result is account suspension or ban. # Other content deemed not appropriate by admins or owner: An admin has the right to take action should they feel that the comment is not appropriate in any way shape or form. Number 9:Guest users Remember if you are commenting as a guest you can also be punished as there are ways to ban IP addresses and MAC addresses so you will no longer be allowed to access the site. So remember you may think you are anonymous posting as a guest you are not and you can be traced and banned from the site. Happy safe posting, -Site Owner Sonicfan0987 and the administration staff